


One Step Closer

by MelakaFray



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelakaFray/pseuds/MelakaFray
Summary: An exploration of the meaning behind Mei's words during Mei and Yuzu's first Christmas together.





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Saburouta, Ichijinsha, et cetera, owns them all.

 

* * *

  _"Yuzu, inside of me, when it concerns my feelings for you, I have a part that's good but also a part that's bad. Knowing that, do you still want to take a peek inside of me?"_

Extract from Ch. 12 _, citrus: love is_

* * *

 

"Yuzu?"

Upon hearing that voice coming from the other side of the closed bathroom door, her lips unconsciously curl into a smile around the toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. Yuzu quickly spits out the toothpaste, making haste to clean her toothbrush, pour water into her mouth and at the same time wash off the foam that had been dripping down her chin.

"Ihn heere," spitting out the water, she says louder: "In here!"

Before Yuzu has a chance to finish drying off her chin with the towel, the bathroom door is pushed open. Their eyes meet in the mirror's reflection.

Trying to hold back the smile that was threatening to form on the corners of her lips, Yuzu turns around to greet her.

"You're late," Yuzu's voice was meant to sound reproachful, but given what today held for them, she would never have been able to muster a tone of voice that didn't sound awfully a lot like elation.

"I know," her tone was serious, as was her face. But her eyes betrayed her. They spoke of a warmth that hadn't always existed in their depths, and today there was also a slight cautious gaze morphed into the orbs. "There was still a lot of work left to take care of."

"Hmm, I see," locking her hands behind her back, Yuzu tries to force her face into a serious expression – but she just couldn't help herself. She was so excited she could very well start jumping up and down now. "So... does that mean I win our bet?"

An eyebrow raises in response, but the face remains serious. It felt like Yuzu had been holding her breath until she finally heard the reply: "Very well."

Her answer wasn't in response to Yuzu's question, it was in response to what the bet entailed. This time, Yuzu doesn't try to hold it back anymore and a big grin spreads across her face.

The other girl didn't seem as amused, "It almost looks like you're glad I'm late."

 

* * *

 

" _Can't you just leave early on Friday?"_

" _You know I can't, Yuzu."_

" _But I've been planning this day for weeks!"_

" _What's there to plan? We're just going out."_

" _What? Of course not! This isn't just a night out. It's our three year anniversary of living together, Mei!"_

" _I know." She muttered under her breath: "As if I could possibly forget the many dates we have to celebrate."_

" _Ahh, don't be such a Grinch! I know I like us to celebrate a lot of dates, but that's because I feel that every new thing we accomplished in our relationship is something worth celebrating."_

" _Yuzu, I had to leave work early two months ago so we could celebrate our four year anniversary of our first time. And as if that hadn't been hard enough to try and come up with an excuse to leave work early for, four weeks ago I also had to leave early so we could celebrate the first time we officially told my grandfather about us. I can't keep leaving work early to celebrate all these dates."_

_Pouting, Yuzu put her hands around the other girl's waist and pulled her close. She tilts back her head to look up at Mei's face, "I'm sorry, you're right. I hadn't thought about how all these dates might affect your work."_

_Mei waits silently for her to continue. Knowing Yuzu, she wasn't one to give up easily, and when it came to these "celabra-dates", as Yuzu sometimes liked to call them, her sorry's usually came closely behind with a…_

" _But," right on cue... "I still think you work too hard. There are some nights that you arrive so late that you're too tired to eat your dinner and you just go straight to bed. And in the morning, you leave so early that I barely get to see you."_

_Mei sighs. She knew Yuzu was right. Most of the week, you could very well say she was absent from their relationship, and on weekends she brought back paperwork due for Monday and she was usually too tired to go out, wanting the weekend to catch up on some rest. And Yuzu was always so understanding, offering to help, to cook and clean for them and on top of that having to deal with her own job as well. It always amazed Mei how Yuzu put up with her._

" _Okay," Mei consented with a short nod. She fought to keep herself from rolling her eyes as Yuzu let out a happy squeal and started grinning stupidly at her._

" _But you absolutely cannot be late, all right? Because what I have planned for us is super cool."_

" _And what might this 'super cool' thing entail?"_

" _Ha! It's a surprise." This time, Mei can't control herself as she rolls her eyes._

_Moving away from the other girl and approaching their bed, Mei sits on the edge and takes the folder she had dropped there earlier when she arrived from work. She opens it and looks through the papers, answering back without looking up, "Fine, I promise I'll be here on time."_

" _Ah, nah!" Surprised at the odd response, Mei looks up at her blonde partner. "Nope, no can do. Sorry, Mei, but you sometimes promise things and then you forget and I can't have you promising this and forgetting this date."_

_This seems to rub Mei the wrong way and she frowns at that. She had always kept to her very last word when it came to anything related to her academic activities as a student and now the same could be said when it came to her work. It irritated her to know that she hadn't even realized that when it came to her personal relationships, her word didn't count for much._

_Leaning back on her hands on the bed, Mei contemplated Yuzu for a few seconds before consenting for the second time that night: "Okay then, what do you want as a token of my truest engagement to this event?"_

_Yuzu ignores the sarcasm and quickly thinks of how to phrase her next words. In actuality, she had been thinking about this for quite some time now, but there never seemed to be the right moment between them for her to bring up the subject._

_Sitting down beside Mei, Yuzu takes her hand and_ _carefully_ _chooses her next words: "Y_ _ou know how when we're having an intimate moment together, sometimes, like, sporadically, you'll want to, you know..." Yuzu flinches_ _inwardly at her own lame wording. She didn't know why this was hard for her to talk about. Talking about love and her feelings? Check, all good and mature. Talking about sex? Nah, just act like you're_ _still_ _an inexperienced teen_ _ager_. _She and Mei had been together for_ _quite some time now, she wasn't shy about anything they did anymore. But somehow, having to use words to describe the_ _intimate things they did always left her acting like_ _her blushing, old self_ _again_ _._

 _But thankfully, Mei seemed to have caught on to what she_ _meant, "_ _Yes." The slight indication of her head t_ _old_ _Yuzu to carry on._

 _Taking a deep breath, Yuzu continues, "So_ , _like, I really like_ _it, doing those things_ _, I mean,_ _I_ _especially_ _like it_ _because you seem to really like it._ _B_ _ut I've_   _noted_ _that I never had the chance to do it myself to you, so I was wondering if maybe — I mean, we could make a bet!_ _That_ _if you're late, then you'll let_ _me do it to you_   _instead_ _," Yuzu_ _lets out the last word_ _s_ _in one whole breath, lest she_ _fumble even more with them_ _, and looks expectantly at Mei._

 _It doesn't surprise Yuzu that Mei's expression remained the same throughout her babbling_ _and still_ _didn't change_ _once she finished talking_ _._ _It seemed like the only time the other girl_ _really seemed to let her_   _stoic_ _expression aside_ _was when they were being intimate…_

" _You want to do_ _the same_ _to me?"_

_Yuzu nods quickly in assent._

" _Why?"_

 _Not_ _expecting that question, it catches_ _Yuzu_ _off guard: "What do you mean why?" Yuzu asks, cocking her head to the side._

" _I mean, why would you want to do it to me as well?"_

_Yuzu smiles hesitantly, as if half-expecting Mei to be kidding. But upon seeing that the raven-haired girl remained just as serious as before, she clears her throat, "Why? Hmm, what do you mean, why? I don—"_

_Catching on to Yuzu's_   _confused expression, Mei_ _cuts in_ _,_  " _Yuzu_ _," Mei looks_ _to the floor_ _, as if gathering her thoughts, and then looks back_ _at the other girl_ _, "You do know why I want to do those things, right?"_

" _I, hmm, I could_ _guess._ _"_

" _I could_ _n't_ _very well explain it_ _with words_ _if I had to. But do you remember a few years back, that Christmas night when we were still living with mom, and we weren't even dating yet?" Yuzu nod_ _s_ _quickly_ _. "I_ _meant what I said that night. This_ _side of my feelings for you that_ _is_ _bad_ _has_ _its_ _way_ _of_ _manifest_ _ing_ _itself_ _when we're being physical_ _._ _I'm sorry if_ _sometimes_ _I_ _hurt yo—"_

 _Yuzu quickly interjects, "No, Mei,_ _you_ _don't have to apologize. And you_ _don't_ _hurt_ _me_. _I like it. A lot. Because you like it_ _. When you first said you wanted to do those things, I was happy because you_ _showed_ _me_ _that you trusted me enough to open up to me_ _and share that with me_ _."_

 _Mei nods slowly, her gaze losing itself_ _on the floor._ _After a few seconds he_ _r eyes move back to her partner's, and seeing Yuzu's expectant and patient face staring back at her_ _makes her stomach clench._

" _If that's what you really want, then fine."_

 _Yuzu smiles back, "It is." G_ _iving the hand she still had grasped in her_ _s_ _a light squeeze,_ _she continues,_ " _So, can we make a bet then? If you don't show up on time this Friday for our date, then I get to have all the control."_

 

* * *

 

"Do we really have to use these?"

"Yes," Yuzu answers firmly, making sure one last time that the knot was strong enough before sitting back on her heels to admire her handiwork.

She was straddling a half naked Mei who now had both her wrists tied to the bedposts.

"I don't" Mei struggles with the constraints of her bondage, "feel quite comfortable with this." She huffs when she realizes that Yuzu did a good job with the knots.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Yuzu stands on her knees, still straddling Mei, and takes off her shirt. That seemed to peak Mei's interest and make her temporarily forget her predicament.

Yuzu removes her bra as well, throwing it aside along with her shirt and sits back down on Mei's hips, this time letting her eyes roam the girl beneath her who was only wearing her panties.

With those hungry, green eyes looking down at her, her hair a cascading mess from the shirt she just pulled off, Mei had to admit Yuzu was having a strong effect on her. She felt apprehensive being in this position, with so little control. But the arousal she felt was building up fast.

Yuzu had been hyped all evening about this. As soon as the clock had hit 19:30, a crazy thrill went through her body. She hadn't even been able to focus on her disappointment that Mei hadn't been able to arrive on time for their date, because, frankly, she wasn't even disappointed. Yeah, she had planned a really special night out for them. But this was so incredibly better.

"Are you afraid, Mei?" Yuzu leans close to the other girl's face, staring intently into her eyes.

"No, why would I be?" Mei doesn't break the eye contact.

"Because that's usually what you ask me whenever you tie me up," Yuzu leans in and gives a slow and wet lick to her ear, making the other girl unexpectedly gasp. "And I usually am," she whispers in that ear before pulling back to regard Mei's face.

Feeling her heart beating wildly in her chest, Yuzu can't help the exhilarating feeling that soars through her body when she sees the look on the other girl's face.

There was a fire burning in Mei's eyes, but there was also a slight hint of vulnerability that Yuzu seldom saw there when they had sex.

Leaning down, Yuzu takes hold of Mei's panties and brings them down her legs. She stares at her frame for a moment. Seeing Mei lying like that, so exposed and vulnerable to her, gives her a rush of power and control she had never felt before. Was this what Mei felt as well?

Yuzu caresses her inner thighs, feeling the other girl slightly tremble beneath her touch. She didn't want to rush anything. She wanted to take her time and enjoy Mei like this.

Planting wet, open-mouthed kisses along her stomach while she crawled up her body, Yuzu stopped at her breasts, licking and sucking on them before moving further up Mei's body. Mei was panting now. Yuzu planted the same wet, open-mouthed kisses on her neck, before sucking hard on it. Mei gasped loudly.

"Y-Yuzu," She tried to sound authoritative, but she could hear her own shaky voice, "don't mark me."

"You don't get to make any demands tonight, Mei."

Before the other girl could object, Yuzu swept to her other ear and gave it the same treatment as the other, giving it a wet lick before nibbling on it, doing it exactly how she knew drove Mei crazy. And the result was even better than expected.

Mei moaned loudly, her hips buckling up to meet Yuzu's. She grasped at the ropes that restrained her wrists, tugging hard at them.

But Yuzu wasn't keen on stopping. She continued licking, suckling and nibbling on her ear. At this point during their regular foreplay, Mei would have already switched positions, usually not allowing Yuzu to push on her sensitive buttons for too long, lest she lose too much control over the situation.

Yuzu could feel the other girl's hips pushing up towards hers and she felt her own arousal spreading in her core. But she ignored it. Tonight was all about Mei's pleasure.

Not stopping her ministrations on her ears, Yuzu slips a thigh between Mei's legs and applies pressure there and receives a delicious moan in response.

Mei tugged more forcefully on her restraints, feeling them digging into her wrists. Yuzu was driving her out of her mind.

Yuzu continued teasing Mei's ears, fondling her breasts while she rubbed her thigh persistently onto Mei's core. She could feel the other girl's blatant arousal, and it only fueled her more.

When Mei's hips movements started to become more urgent, Yuzu removed her leg from between the other girl's, making the younger girl whimper in return. Yuzu lowered her hand down to Mei's wet sex, sliding two fingers easily inside. Slowly pumping her fingers in and out, her thumb slightly grazing Mei's sensitive clit, Yuzu observed as Mei closed her eyes and bit her lips, concentrating on Yuzu's fingers.

She could feel Mei's walls start clenching around her fingers. Yuzu removed them without warning, hearing the other girl groan in response. Mei's eyes shoot open, her gaze clouded and intense. Her eyes take a moment to focus on Yuzu's, and when they do, they show annoyance through the hazy arousal.

"Will you just let me finish already?" her tone demanding and body trembling, her voice came out through a heavy breath.

Yuzu moves her mouth and sucks painfully hard against the skin right above Mei's left breast, making her gasp aloud, in surprise and in pain.

"I told you," Yuzu stares into those dark, intense orbs, "you don't get to make any demands tonight."

Mei clenches her jaw and glares at Yuzu. The fiery look Yuzu receives sends a shiver through her spine. It was a beautiful, obstinate mixture of wrath and arousal.

They stare intently at each other. Their gazes an unspoken and unyielding battle for dominance.

Yuzu breaks their gaze as she crushes her lips forcefully against Mei's, feeling their teeth clatter and scrape against each other. The fight for dominance moving swiftly to their lips and tongues.

It amazed Yuzu how Mei, even tied up to their bed and at her mercy, still wouldn't yield. Yuzu would usually surrender so easily to Mei.

Yuzu grasps the hair at the back of Mei's head, tugging at it and forcing Mei's chin to jut out. She sucks and bites on Mei's bottom lip, knowing she overdid it when she hears the other girl hiss out in pain.

Looking down at the panting form of the girl beneath her, Yuzu observes as Mei licks her bottom lip, assessing the damage done to it. Yuzu sees a thin line of blood disappear under the swept of Mei's tongue, and she can see Mei must've tasted it because she looked downright pissed off now.

Yuzu's tempted to apologize, but she knew if she did that now, she'd lose all the control she had gained. So instead she lowers her lips toward Mei's again, this time for a less forceful kiss, and when Mei tries to move her lips away, Yuzu uses the hand that still held Mei's hair to guide her head and lips toward hers. Yuzu can feel Mei's unyielding lips meet hers, but the raven-haired girl slowly gives in, their kiss almost gentle this time.

Yuzu still marveled sometimes at how good it felt to simply be able to kiss Mei like this, their tongues caressing against each other, hearing Mei's low moans escaping through their lips. She remembered back when they first started dating, how the modest pecks they'd share would leave her aching and longing for more.

Breaking apart from the kiss, Yuzu sits back on her heels. She cups the younger girl's thighs, spreading her legs apart and dips her head down without further warning. She hears Mei's sharp intake of breath as she gives her core a voluptuous lick.

As Yuzu sucked and licked her, Mei unconsciously started struggling with her restraints, her efforts futile, barely aware of the feeling of the ropes biting into the sensitive skin of her wrists.

Mei could feel the knot in her core tightening in an excruciatingly pleasurable and agonizing way. She was so close, she just needed the right amount of pressure to take her over the edge…

Feeling an actual sense of desperation when Yuzu abruptly stopped, Mei whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Oh, God, Yuzu, please don't stop."

Yuzu swept up the other girl's body, stopping when they were face to face. She placed her hand beside Mei's head while she gazed down at her.

Smirking down at Mei, Yuzu's voice was taunting, "Do you want something?"

That smile and tone of voice was so uncharacteristic of Yuzu, that it actually took Mei by surprise as she stared up at those green eyes that were glazed with their own arousal and with a glint of mockery in them.

Mei could feel herself trembling beneath Yuzu's intense gaze. She couldn't remember ever feeling this vulnerable with Yuzu. Or this incredibly turned on.

"You know what I want."

"I do, but I want to hear you say it."

They stared at each other, their gazes intense. Mei felt silly as she felt her face heating up. Given where Yuzu's head had been located not a minute ago, she felt there was no place for bashfulness between them.

"I want you to make me cum with your tongue."

They weren't ones for talking dirty in the bedroom; seldom, if ever, that happened. Their sex usually consisted of 'making love', as Yuzu liked to call it. Or sometimes it partook in Mei's raunchier interests.

So given the crimson blush that spread across Yuzu's face, Mei guessed the blonde probably hadn't been expecting her to be this crude either. That sent a power thrill through Mei. Given her current position, she would gladly seize any sense of power she could.

"It felt so good when you were sucking my clit." Mei ignored the heat she felt on her own face, as she focused on Yuzu slowly losing her composure.

"M-Mei—"

"The way you eat me out, I just can't get enough of it."

Yuzu felt her heart beating rapidly beneath her rib cage. She suddenly felt off her game, feeling that Mei had been able to reverse their positions even though the younger girl was the one bound and helpless beneath her. That's when Yuzu noticed she smug look in Mei's eyes. The raven-haired girl knew the effect her words were having on Yuzu and she was enjoying herself as she provoked her.

"Well, that's just too bad. Because that's not how you're gonna cum tonight."

Not waiting for a reply, Yuzu jumped off the bed and strode toward their wardrobe, opening it and rummaging through the drawers. Once she found what she was looking for she turned toward Mei, feeling a rush of power as she saw the surprised look on the younger girl's face upon seeing what she was holding.

Yuzu climbed back on the bed. She stood on her knees, straddling Mei.

Mei observed as Yuzu slowly fastened the straps of the strap-on around her hips, her green eyes never leaving Mei's face.

Mei had forgotten that they even had that thing. It had been a 'gift' from Matsuri, one that had left Yuzu blushing furiously and reprimanding the younger, unabashed girl. Mei had used it a few times on Yuzu, only allowing the older girl to use it on her a couple of times, as they often preferred the aesthetically arousing shapes and the feeling of the vibrators to this too anatomically correct dildo.

Once Yuzu finished fastening it onto her, she laid down on top of Mei as Mei spread her legs to accommodate Yuzu between them. Holding herself up on her forearm, Yuzu's other hand guided the head of the dildo to Mei's entrance.

Once she penetrated the tip, Yuzu started pumping only the head in and out of Mei, allowing her to slowly adjust to its size.

Little by little, Yuzu penetrated the dildo into Mei. Once it was fully inside the younger girl, Yuzu ordered:

"Wrap your legs around me." Mei obeyed, feeling it inch further inside her as she did.

If Mei had to be completely honest with herself, she'd admit that she was kind of liking this side of Yuzu she had never witnessed before. It was apprehensively thrilling and exciting, leaving her with an almost unbearable arousal that ached in her core.

Pushing in and out of Mei, Yuzu dipped her lips down, enjoying the sound of the moan that escaped Mei's lips as she parted them to deepen the kiss.

She could feel Mei's hips pushing back to meet her every thrust. And taking into account the younger girl's closed eyes, slight crease forming between her brow and mouth shaping an 'O', Yuzu could tell Mei was very close, so she picked up her pace, thrusting faster into her.

The loud, throaty moan that Mei let out as she came was like music to Yuzu's ears. She continued thrusting until Mei's sporadic hip movements slowed to a stop, and the younger girl was left breathing hard, trying to catch her breath.

Mei felt her limbs heavy as she unwrapped them from around Yuzu's waist. Her brain was now slowly registering her sore wrists, and she flinched when she tried to move her stiff arms, feeling the ropes biting painfully into her skin. Mei felt Yuzu carefully remove the dildo from inside her. The blonde sat back and removed the straps from around her hips, a concerned look forming on her face.

Yuzu put aside the object, her attention now on Mei as she had seen the painful look flash on the younger girl's face. She made haste to carefully remove the knots and when she finally undid them, she had to hold back the gasp that wanted to escape her lips when she saw the deep, red bruising around her wrist. 

"Oh, my God, Mei, I'm so sorry," her voice and face were full of apologetic concern.

"It's fine, Yuzu, I bruise easily." Mei tried not to flinch as Yuzu caressed and massaged her sore wrist. She pulled her hand from Yuzu's grasp and slowly opened and closed her fist, allowing the blood to rush through her numb fingers.

Yuzu cast worried glances at Mei's face and wrist as she tried to untie the knots on her other wrist, careful not to further hurt the other girl.

"God, Mei, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have taken so long. Now your wrists look really sore and painful, I'm so sorry, Mei."

"It's fine, Yuzu, really."

"No, it's not, Mei, it's—"

Mei cut in, "Don't your wrists usually look the same when I tie you up as well?"

"Yes, but—"

"No, Yuzu. They're just swollen now, it's no big deal."

Yuzu nods, not fully convinced but consenting for now, as she lies down beside a tired looking Mei.

They were lying now on their sides facing each other. Mei itches closer to Yuzu, pushing Yuzu onto her back, lying half her body onto the older girl's, their legs tangling together, and automatically Yuzu's arms lift to wrap around Mei's waist and back, pulling the younger girl closer to her.

Mei nestles her head into the crook of Yuzu's neck, letting out a tired sigh. Her eyelids felt heavy, unable to resist to the quick pull of slumber.

"Mei?" Yuzu's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?" Mei sounded drowsy.

"Thank you for trusting me today."

Yuzu caressed Mei's back, thinking the other girl must have fallen sleep. After all this time they've been together, Yuzu still hadn't gotten used to the feeling of contentment that filled her every time Mei nuzzled into her and they could fall asleep holding each other.

"I love you."

"I know," Mei answered, surprising Yuzu who thought she had already dozed off. After a long beat: "I love you, too."

 

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
